


You See Your Kiss Is Like A Ghost

by BrokenEvilRegal



Series: Swan Queen Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week. Amnesia .Emma accidentally wishes Regina's memories away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See Your Kiss Is Like A Ghost

Note to self, no wishing when you're angry, actually no wishing period. Emma is quickly losing her patience with the woman in front of her. "So the time I wish for something and don't actually mean it is the time you choose to fucking grant it."

Blue's noncommittal answer does nothing to help either .  
"We don't always have control over which wishes are granted. And it seems true loves kiss won't work unless she believes you".

"She does believe me ."

"In her heart she does not."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Henry dubs it operation Swan Queen. This includes walkthrough of every picture and video of she and Regina together.  
And there are a lot . It seemed their son had taken it upon himself to document the last year. They spend most of the week doing this .Emma knows Regina believes her when she says they've been together for a year. But Blue's words keep haunting her.  
She has to believe it in her heart.

By the end of the week Emma's exhausted, she's moved to the guest room but she's gotten so used to sharing a bed with Regina who has dark circles under her eyes because she's not sleeping either. 

SQSQSQSQSQ

"How're you holding up?" Kathryn asks as Emma walks her to the door.

"I'm... I'm not sure."

When Emma got back to Regina she was watching another video. "In the earlier videos Snow is almost never there and she starts showing up more. I can only imagine that she wouldn't have been too pleased. What changed her mind? "

"You're right" Emma says, sitting down next to Regina, leaving a bit of space between them. "It took her a while to come around.when I asked her what changed her mind, she said you did."

Regina paused the video, " Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what? "

"Whenever you sit you make sure you're not too close. You keep moving down and jump back when you realise what you're doing. 

" I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. "

"You don't. "Regina answered, closing the gap and taking Emma's hand in her own. "Tell me one of your favorite memories. "

"It took us forever to have our first date. We were together already it just was something we hadn't gotten around to doing. Every time we made plans something came up. We had reservations at a nice restaurant I got stuck on night duty. So I'm sitting in the station sulking because i'd rather be on a date with my girlfriend. You turn up with take out from aa aPing's and insist that we are having our date .So we throw a tablecloth on the table in the interrogation room and light candles from the storm supplies and eat from the takeout containers ."

They spend the rest of the afternoon pretty much the same way. When Henry gets home from school he finds the asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Its the first time in a week they've had a proper sleep.

SQSQSQSQSQ 

Its an unsaid agreement that they share a bed after that.  
The weeks pass without any change to Regina's memories. Instead she starts making new ones with Emma. 

she comes across Emma's guitar. " When you first found out I played you wanted to hear me." Emma's sitting with her guitar across her lap fiddling with the pick. " But I don't play in front of people, anyway we get have an argument and you refuse to talk to me.I decide to turn up here and serenade you.All very romantic. " 

Regina can't help but return the smile Emma is giving her. It stays on her face as the blonde starts to play. 

Classic cars and shooting stars and old guitars  
And all the things that I love  
Flying kites and mountain bikes and seeing sites  
And all the things that I love. 

And now I love that you're my girl  
Lets go out and see the world  
I adore you to the moon and back  
Do not hide your face when you laugh. 

Cause the thing that I love best  
Is your head here on my chest  
Asleep with your mouth a little open  
And if I could ask you kindly  
Just to always be beside me  
Cause without you I'm, Cause without you I'd be broken. 

...

I hope you know you are my world  
I hope you'll always be my girl  
So lay down here and close your eyes  
I'll kiss you as you drift  
Goodnight  
Goodnight. 

 

When Emma's done there are tears glistening in Regina's eyes. "Emma? " 

"How did I forget? "

Every time Regina had asked Emma had told her it was an accident . Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more .

"It was my fault. It was a stupid fight and I just got so angry and I wished you'd forget about us. I didn't mean it though. Regina you need to believe that. I never want to forget what we have. I never thought I could love anyone so much. And im!sorry so so sorry. I love you."

Regina says nothing for a moment. Then she's kissing Emma and after a moment they feel the surge of familiar magic. It pulses through them for a moment before the wave of magic covers the town.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is sunbeams and custard crrams by Jill Jackson


End file.
